This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Vector NTI genetic sequence analysis software has been made available to all of the undergraduate campuses and to INBRE faculty at the training campuses. The usage for the year (based on July 1, 2004-March 1, 2005 usage statistics) is expected to be 7508 Vector NTI licenses granted. Each Vector NTI session granted results in multiple uses of the analysis program. Thus, using an conservative estimate of five program usages per session, it is estimated that there will be 37,540 Vector NTI program usages, or 178 per work day. As well as the Vector NTI program, the Training Mentoring Core provides partial support for Eric Haas, Ph.D., the system administrator for the UNMC Genetic Sequence Analysis Facility. Dr. Haas distributes and maintains the Vector NTI software and also the Wisconsin Package (formerly GCG) suite of computer analysis software. Over the past year Dr. Haas has provided tutorials for INBRE students in Vector NTI and GCG software usage. He and Dr. Chaney have revised the user guide, incorporating Vector NTI subject material. The revised edition will be printed this summer, and is approximately 200 pages long. Formal training in sequence analysis has been offered with the course ?Introduction to Genetic Sequence Analysis? this spring term at UNMC. Finally, Dr. Haas consults individually with two to five users per day on the use of the sequence analysis software. Many of these users are INBRE students or are from labs associated with the INBRE program. Research stipend support for Ph.D.-objective INBRE graduate students has been provided over the past year by the Training and Mentoring Core. Four students at UNMC and four students at Creighton U. were supported by this mechanism. Research foundation workshop for 2004 included the following presentations: Tuesday - June 1 UNMC 8:30 Welcome and Introductions J. Turpen 9:00 Responsible Conduct in Research D. Crouse 10:00 Data Management and Related Issues M. Mann 10:45 Q &A 11:00 Use of Human Subjects in Research S. Mann 12:00 Lunch 1:00 Use of Animals in Research M. Mann 1:45 General Discussion 2:15 HIPAA Video and Confidentiality Issues W. Chaney 3:45 Radiation Safety Usage and Video W. Chaney 4:30 Wrap-up and evaluation W. Chaney Wednesday - June 2 UNMC 9:00 DNA Microarray Core J. Eudy 10:30 Proteomics Core H. Gendelman 12:00 Lunch 1:00 Bioinformatics Core S. Sherman 2:30 Library Access M. Helms 3:30 Sequence Analysis Tools E. Haas/W. Chaney 5:00 Wrap-up and evaluation W. Chaney June 9 CUMC Drs. Lovas and Murphy June 16 UNL - Beadle Center Drs. Weldon and Harshman June 23 UNMC Drs. Fong-Lin and Toews June 30 CUMC Dr. Hallworth July 7 UNL - Beadle Center Drs. Angeletti, West and Lu July 14 UNMC Drs. Bennett and VanWaes July 21 UNL At Licor and MDS Farm (industry day) July 28 CUMC Dr. Swanson August 4 UNMC Dr. Zucker